Devour Me
by LovemeUsui
Summary: Usui and Ayuzawa have had some time to build up a great deal of sexual tension. What'll happen when Takumi finally gets her alone at Maid Latte?
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys. So I'm back and writing some fan fics. I want to try out this Maid Sama one before I continue with my Twilight story. That one embarrassed me a little seeing as I was still pretty young when I wrote it, and now some parts just make me cringe. So, I have some work to do there. Please let me know how you feel about this one.

I own nothing of Maid-Sama of course. I just like to mess with them.

I updated this a little bit. Hope it reads better!

* * *

Usui had only seen glimpses of the demon president from time to time, but had not paid this much attention to her, or any woman, ever. Watching her take down the male students all day annoyed him. Annoyed him in that her actions turned him on. Why did he now just notice her?

He was always on his best behavior, so maybe they just never had the opportunity to cross paths no more than walking past one another in the hallways. She was suddenly very entertaining and interesting.

When he found out that her part time job was at a Maid Cafe, he could hardly keep his composure. Seeing her in that uniform, having to call him Master, was almost too much.

Almost.

His wildest dreams were coming true in only a few months of really noticing Ayuzawa Misaki. He couldn't help how she made him feel in such a short time. She made his skin hot and his pants tighten with just a gaze and her scent. She smelled like pastries and coffee and something else that made his loins twitch.

She didn't know what she was doing to him simply uttering his name, even if it was to call him a pervert. He wondered how late she would be working tonight. Maybe stopping by to have a little snack and stalk his favorite maid was in order.

Ayuzawa obviously didn't enjoy having Usui know her secret. For some reason she was very adamant on keeping it just that.

A secret.

The school finding out about her...questionable job wouldn't do for the student council president's reputation. She needed to appease Usui Takami so that he wouldn't spill the beans.

It didn't help that he was a stalking pervert popping up everywhere she was. Did he not have a life? Why was he hanging out in Maid Latte every night anyway? It couldn't possibly be that he was there for her. Could it?

He sure did draw lots of attention from the other staff and even some of the customers.

They all also noticed he kept his eyes on her.

Only her.

She suddenly remembered a moment when she had been clumsy and dropped something while cleaning a table.

Ayuzawa noticed, for the first time, what the other Maid Latte employees were talking about when they mentioned Usui watching her.

* * *

She walked away from cleaning a table and Usui was just watching her. So intent were his eyes. His expression was barely readable, but his eyes held something else.

She couldn't help being drawn to his mesmerizing gaze. She bent over to pick up the object when she felt Usui right behind her in an instant.

"You shouldn't tease me Ayuzawa." She couldn't move. Her lower stomach tightened and her heart was in her throat.

Usui's hands were balled into fists at his sides and his breathing was erratic. She clutched the towel she was cleaning with and bit her lower lip.

"I'm trying my best to not bend you over and take you right now." Usui growled behind her.

His words made her shiver. She slowly rose up and it seemed as if he was even closer.

Just the act of Usui breathing on her neck caused her heart to race and her pussy tightened. His grip, firm, was suddenly on her right hip. She was pulled into him and could feel his arousal.

She hitched her breath even more and he groaned at her reaction causing her to moan in return.

"See what you do to me? I'm so hard for you Ayuzawa." He tugged on her skirt and lightly grazed the backs of her thighs that were uncovered. "Mmm, this outfit isn't helping you either," he whispered in her ear, while his fingers found their way even higher over her drawers.

She was so sure her panties were pretty wet now. How could he cause her body to react with only a few gestures and words? Her control was slipping away. She just needed to get away from him. Her legs wouldn't, couldn't move though.

He sniffed her neck just under her earlobe and moaned.

"Us- Usui,"she whispered. She couldn't hold it anymore. Ayuzawa wanted to meet his lips, but when she turned around he was already sitting at his table again. He looked so nonchalant, but their eyes met again and she could see a darkness in them.

He lightly smirked at her and pointed down in her direction. She was making a mess with a half empty glass of soda where she had already cleaned before that pervert alien molested her.

Luckily only the other staff was still here. She straightened up after cleaning the juice, but fumbled with the contents in her hands before finally making it to the kitchen.

* * *

Misaki shook her head to rid herself of the flashback. "Stupid…. Alien ….Usui," she grumbled while getting dressed for her shift. Hopefully she would not have any distractions like that again. They were pretty busy tonight and Ayuzawa wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the cafe guests.

Usui watched Ayuzawa work through the shop windows. She ran here and there and smiled all while working so hard. No one could match her work ethic.

Watching her work in the maid outfit was driving him crazy. He enjoyed stalking her from afar without women and men hitting on him in the cafe.

He had eyes only for Misaki.

Suddenly he felt his pants tighten and he hissed at the friction. He was becoming aroused while 10 feet away from her.

He had to have her.

Patiently, he waited for the other Maid Latte employees to disperse after catching wind that Misa would be working alone tonight.

He remembered the night she bent over in front of him in an attempt to clean up a mess and he nearly ravaged her. His self control had been waning ever since then, so he's tried, for her sake, to keep his distance, but being away from her frustrated him.

Just dreaming about her wasn't enough and masturbating in cold showers just didn't cut it anymore. Misa was going to be his and soon.

"You _are_ still a girl Ayuzawa. I hope you're ready to find out," he said with a wicked smirk and a pulsating cock.

The hours flew. Misaki hadn't realized how late it had become so quickly and with no sign of Usui.

 _Where is he?_ She thought. _It's not like him to not have shown up by now_.

Why was she even worrying about him? The pervert probably found someone else to stalk. Thinking that way made her feel uneasy. Was she jealous of the thought of him being interested in someone else?

She went back to her duties. The other girls had to leave early, but Misaki, like always, volunteered to stay late and close up.

She was just finishing up mopping the floor when she heard what sounded like a door. "I guess the manager must have forgotten something. I'll just wait for her to come up here." Misaki said to herself.

After finishing up her duties, Ayuzawa wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She did a good job if she said so herself. _The manager sure was taking her time though._ Misaki walked to the back curious.

"Hey manager, did you leave someth...", she started, but there was no one in the office. "Oh". _I could've sworn I heard a door close back here. I must be tired._ Misa thought.

She turned to leave the office when she bumped into a figure. "Umph. Oh Manager, I'm sorry. I thought I heard you come in."

"Ayuzawa," a manly voice said. Misaki blinked and looked up. She saw a tall figure with blond hair and deep green eyes.

Eyes that were staring at her like prey.

Eyes that belonged to Usui Takumi.

Misaki backed up, but Usui took a step towards her. She was suddenly very hot and short of breath.

 _How did HE get in here?_

 _What does he want?_

 _Can't he see that we're closed?_

"Uh Usui," she started nervously, " What are you doing here so late? You do know that we're closed now right? How did you get in here? Did the manager let you in", Misa rambled nervously.

"Where is sh...uhh," Misaki was cut off by Usui stepping even closer into her personal space, a smile rising in the corners of his mouth. He was so close she could smell him. He smelled like candy and a hint of cologne.

His breath was getting closer and she could feel his body heat. Heart beating erratically, she thought about running, but didn't notice she had backed up into the manager's desk. Usui was right in front of her. The look on his face was pure lust.

She couldn't help moan a little just at his presence. He was so close and she was beginning to feel a tightness and shocks to her lower region.

"What a predicament you've gotten yourself into Ayuzawa," Usui said with a wicked smile. He leaned in closer to Misaki, trapping her with his arms on either side. Misaki tried to lean away from him, but she'd fall over if she kept going. She had no choice but to remain still while Usui closed in.

 _When did she get on top of the desk?_ She hadn't realized in her pursuit to get away, that she had given him easier access to her. She didn't want him to see or smell underneath her uniform.

She was so turned on by this pervert and he hadn't even touched her. Her pussy was so wet and the closer he got, the more wet she got and the more she wanted him to fuck her brains out. _This is bad_ she thought.

Good, but bad.

Usui suddenly had a hand on her thigh and it felt like electricity shot through the both of them. He leaned into her, finding her neck, trying to ignore her rapidly rising chest, and planted kisses along her collar bone and jawline.

His hand was still on her thigh, but it was roaming up higher and higher, circling and squeezing with need.

Misaki couldn't believe what was happening. Usui Takumi was seducing her on the manager's desk! She knew they had some sexual tension that needed to be relieved, but didn't think it would ever happen here and like this!

Usui was in between her legs and grinding into her, the only hindrances keeping them from connecting were pieces of clothing that could easily be discarded. He kissed her all over, his free hand finally finding the back of her head and taking her lips with passion.

His tongue was thick and sweet and masculine. The taste of him intoxicated her and she instantly felt drunk. He groaned in her mouth and she felt herself close to collapsing, just from him expressing his need for her.

Usui stopped the kiss and rested his forhead on hers, their lips a few millimeters apart, both breathing erratically. "

Misa, I want you so bad," he managed to say inbetween breaths. "I'm so close to loosing it and fucking you senseless right now," he growled.

"Can you feel it Misa? Can you feel what you _still_ do to me?" Takumi insisted, while moving her hand over the bulge in between their private areas. Her breath hitched at feeling his manhood and recalling again the moment they previously shared not too long ago in the cafe.

"Oh fuck," she moaned. He was so long and thick and there was something wet on the front of his pants. She couldn't tell if it was from her need or his. His cock twitched in her hand, still fully clothed, and Usui closed his eyes in response to finally having her touch him.

He needed to remain as calm as possible. He didn't want to scare Ayuzawa, but the scent of her arousal and her hands on his cock was pushing him over the edge. He was sure she didn't think he was that attuned to her body, but her smell was tantalizing.

He wanted more, but his first mission was to make her feel good.

Misaki was mewling underneath him and tried rubbing herself more on Takumi's impressive bulge, but before she could get that close again, his left hand had made its way to her crevice over her cotton panties.

"Oh my God Usui, wh-what are y-you doing," she moaned and squirmed.

He kept her still with his other hand placed firmly on her hip and his lips venturing towards her right breast. The maid outfit had already done it's job and with one smooth motion, the hand that was holding her down pulled the top loose and her breasts spilled out, seated in her strapless bra.

Takumi inhaled at the sight and couldn't resist licking his lips. Misaki shivered at the look he gave her while his fingers made their way inside her panties.

Takumi moved them expertly over her clitoris the same time he took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She convulsed unexpectedly and he pushed her down even more with his hand on her wet folds. His cock was straining for attention and he hissed into her breast as she orgasmed from his touch.

He inserted one finger and pulled forward towards that special spot and his hand was quickly covered in her cum.

 _I'm not even inside her and she orgasmed so hard already. How am I going to survive this_ _beautiful_ _responsive woman._ _I_ _t's like she is made just for me._

* * *

Reviews make Usui smile!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. I really like this story and hope to continue more. I've missed writing. Especially smut haha.

Maid Sama does not belong to me. I like making the characters do nasty things, that's it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki was experiencing something she couldn't put into words. The orgasms Takumi was so selflessly giving her, one after another, shock after shock, were thrilling.

His magical fingers just kept going and going.

He whispered naughty things in her ear and it made her come even harder.

"You're so beautiful when you make that face."

"I can't wait for my cock to feel how tight you are."

"I'm going to make you cum for me all night."

He kept going until she could barely breathe anymore.

"Uuussuiii," she managed to get out. Her voice was raw from the orgasms. She _needed_ him to stop so she could catch a breath, but she so badly _wanted_ him to continue.

Takumi heard the strain in her voice and ejected his fingers at once. In his wanting of her body, he had forgotten her need to breathe. Her passing out was out of the question tonight, not until he was done with her.

Misa gasped, inhaling precious air that her lungs had been screaming for.

Her vision was blurry and she felt like fainting. The intensity of the orgasm was more than she expected. No one had ever made her feel so good before. How was she going to survive more?

Takumi's eyes met hers and she saw that he was mindless with lust making her feel like prey. The thought caused her to shiver and Usui smirked while releasing her.

She felt air suddenly hit her skin at being separated from him. The maid outfit was in disarray with her breasts hanging out, barely being contained by her bra and her drawers clinging to her thighs, soaked from her juices.

It wasn't embarrassing to her anymore, now that the endorphins from her high had kicked in.

Takumi stood in front of her with his shirt already off and the bulge in his pants straining, but eyes never leaving Misaki's.

Watching her erratic breathing, coming down from the orgasmic high, excited him. She licked her lips and his cock leapt with anticipation causing him to groan.

"Misa, I have to ask you a question," he managed. His control was slipping more and more.

"You want to talk _now_?" she asked amused. Her shoes were already on the floor. She started to take off the maid outfit, but Takumi stopped her.

"Leave it," he demanded, "I want to take it off myself."

Misa stopped and slowly put her hands down. She scooted higher up on the desk and waited for him to remove his shoes, while trying to regain her composure.

"What's your question?" she asked, curious.

He smiled, "Are you a virgin?"

Silence.

Misa didn't know if this would be a good or bad thing if she told the truth. Would he still want her if he knew?

Cautiously, she answered "No," while looking down at the floor "Why do you ask?"

He sighed heavily, "Mmmm, it's just a relief that's all," he drawled huskily.

Misaki glanced back up with shame in her eyes, but Takumi's were even darker than before. In one smooth motion, he whisked off his belt and dropped it on the floor.

"It means I don't have to be gentle," he started, while stalking slowly towards her "I don't think I'd be able to control myself if that were the case, and I don't want to harm you, Misa."

Ayuzawa's heart was in her throat at his words. He was unbuttoning his pants and she couldn't take her eyes off that bulge. Her insides melted just imagining him inside her.

Takumi was only a few inches away and then the zipper, so loud in the quiet room, came down as well. There was just a trace of his black boxer briefs that she could make out before he was right on top of her again.

His arms caged her in on both sides while sizing her up, deciding what he was going to do next.

His hands made their way to the back of her dress and he found the zipper level with her shoulder blades.

Eyes on Misaki's, he slowly slid down the zipper, the sound of this one not as discernible, not now that he was so close and all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears.

Takumi helped her remove her arms from the sleeves, the front of the dress past her breasts where her strapless bra was hanging on for dear life, then down from her waist, and finally her legs.

It was so erotic, as if he knew exactly how to put on and take off that uniform in his sleep.

Misa didn't have to know that he had dreamed about removing that outfit _many_ times.

When the dress was dropped to the floor, Misa's breathing became more erratic as she watched Usui take in her body.

In an instant, his khaki slacks were on the floor, joining the maid outfit and the various other clothing and shoes that belonged to them both.

He approached Misa with warning in his eyes of what was to come.

Straining for freedom, his erection pulsed, happy to be free from one prison. The barriers keeping them from joining now were items Usui could rip in a second.

Almost like fluid, Takumi was on Misa, taking her mouth with furious passion. His hands were on either sides of her face, holding her in place.

Misa's heart was pounding in her chest so loudly she thought surely Usui could hear it. His kisses were mind numbing.

"Are you ready Misa?" Takumi asked, his hands grazing her back, working the claps of her bra to remove it.

Her breasts were now free to him, and he hungrily took them in his mouth, one at a time,

biting... sucking,….licking…. blowing with his hands holding her in place just above her waist.

"Na hhuh...I'm ready Usui," she moaned and arched into his mouth.

Her body was on fire and her breasts were screaming from his ministrations. Her pussy was throbbing and feeling his erection against her covered opening was frustrating her.

Usui made kisses down her body, under her rib cage, over her belly button, and right at the top of her panties.

Wasting no time and with little effort, he ripped her panties off with his right hand.

The move caused Misaki to gasp, but Usui didn't let up.

Without missing a beat, his mouth was on her most tender region. His tongue glossed over her clitoris and her opening.

He groaned and inhaled deeply.

"You smell and taste divine Misaki," he said, holding her hips down while he continued to ravage her with his mouth.

 _Was there anything he couldn't do?_

Misa's right hand made it's way to the back of his head, gripping his hair and pushing him into her even more. She felt another orgasm ebbing and Takumi growled at her force.

He happily went to sucking on her clit with more vigor.

She fell back onto the desk with Usui's head in between her legs, holding her down with his strong arms, forcing her to take what his tongue was giving her.

He drank up every last drop of her orgasmic juices, while his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Misa was bucking from cumming so hard, and while not paying attention, Usui removed his boxer briefs.

His precum left a patch on the front and a little trail was hanging on the opening of his cock. His body was so ready for hers.

Usui released his mouth's suction on Misa's pussy and pulled her down closer so her ass was hanging off the edge of the desk.

He spread her legs even more, stepping right in and held himself from entering her.

Misa was still in a stupor and didn't even notice that she was in for another ride.

Takumi leaned over her, his cock at her entrance, rubbing the head over her, causing Misaki to jump in response.

 _Oh damn w_ _hen had he gotten her in this position?_

"It's too late to run now Misa," his voice husky and low with arousal…"I'm going to fuck you right here no matter if you're ready or not."

Misaki hummed with anticipation and raised her hips a little higher, eager to feel him inside her.

Usui grabbed her thighs and opened them even wider. He wanted her to feel all of him.

He entered her so fast and hard that he hit her cervix.

They both relished in the feel of finally being one, his cock twitching inside of her while her muscles squeezed him, not wanting to let go.

"I'm going to cum inside you just like this," he warned while he began his thrusting.

Misa couldn't respond to his words. Only sounds escaped her lips.

She was in a head space that she'd never thought could possibly happen. It felt better than any drug she had experimented with.

The sounds and smells of sex permeated the room. Usui's grunts mixed with Misaki's moans spurred them both on. She never wanted this to stop.

"You're mine Misa," he groaned while kissing her collar bone, and moving his thumb over her clit, still pounding into her.

He could surely multi task.

"I want to hear you say it. Say your mine," he demanded. Eyes dark with possessiveness, laced with passion.

In between breaths, Misa was able to answer him. "Uhm.. I-I'm...huuh...y-y-yours... Ta..ku...m..i," she managed.

"I'm going to cum Misa," he warned, "I'm going to cum a lot and hard."

"Mmm….yes...cum Takumi, cum..de-deep inside..me," she moaned loudly.

His pace quickened and she felt her orgasm just a few strokes away. She squeezed him and he lost control.

Takumi grunted like an animal and pounded into her.

She came harder than any other time tonight and felt that her orgasm had finally brought on his.

He plunged into her one last time and came hard right at the entrance of her cervix.

She could feel his cock pulsing as he towered over her, moaning, holding Misa's thighs open his fingers digging into them while her nails were on his back, digging into his shoulder blades.

She couldn't believe how many times he continued to pulse and squeeze out even more semen.

He began to thrust into her slowly, and she could've sworn she felt him get hard again.

Takumi stilled his movements, and lifted his head from the groove of her neck.

Misa couldn't believe what she was seeing and feeling.

 _After all of that, he still has more?_

The smile on his face was dangerously sexy and his pupils darkened his eyes.

He picked her up from the desk and laid her on the carpeted floor next to their clothes, never disconnecting himself from her tight, slick folds, traces of his cum slipping out of her.

He leaned into her, getting close to her ear and whispered "I told you I was going to make you cum for me all night," he said licking his lips, before ravaging Misa's neck and thrusting into hard... harder than before.

Misa's loud moan encouraged Usui to make a split decision and turn her over, with his cock still inside, on her hands and knees. He never wanted to separate from her after finally having experienced the joys of her insides.

He pushed her upper body down and marveled at her pussy being presented to him at an even more alluring angle and smiled.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed. Tell me what you guys think! I love knowing how others think the story will flow.


End file.
